


Friendship Day

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: This Valentine's Day, what can a kindergarten party teach Sherlock and John about love?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Friendship Day

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Petal"
> 
> As usual, this is intended as a deep platonic friendship, but feel free to ship as you like.

“Ah, Mrs. Hudson, you’re an angel,” John marveled. Their landlady — definitely _not_ their caterer, thank you — held a tray brimming with iced heart biscuits.

John swatted Sherlock’s hand away from the sweet treats. “Oi, not yours! Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day at Rosie’s school,” John explained.

_“Valentine’s Day?_ For five-year-olds? Honestly, John, it’s not bad enough adults are obsessed with romance, now you’re inflicting it on children?” Sherlock’s disdain for the holiday dripped from every word.

“It’s not just romance,” John countered. “The school calls it ‘Friendship Day.’ There are lots of kinds of love, you know. Romance isn’t everything.”

Sherlock hummed noncommitally and returned to his microscope. 

***

The next evening, after Rosie was in bed, John was startled by a greeting card on his chair. Inside was a moving poem about the joys of lasting friendship. The signature: _SH._

“I decided Friendship Day should include us. I’m not very good at expressing emotions, as you know, but I hope you understand how much I... treasure you, John.” 

Sherlock’s anxiety melted when John graced him with that radiant smile. “I love you too, Sherlock.”

Thus began a tradition as unique as their family. Without ever exchanging a single rose petal or chocolate heart, February 14 became one of their favorite days of the year — a special day to celebrate their once-in-a-lifetime bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and happy Valentine's Day to all of you! Whatever else life brings this year, I hope you're surrounded by love of all kinds. <3
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
